Pile of Dirty Laundery
by Maiden of the Moon
Summary: Ever wondered how Kagome's MOTHER feels about this whole Shikon Shard deal? I have, which brought me to writing this. Kinda funny, I suppose, a little from the magans, a little made up, and a little Inu/Kag! ^_^ Please read and review! Thank you!


Pile of Dirty Laundry By Maiden of the Moon [Melissa]  
  
Author's Note: Okay, I guess this is kinda an original idea, can't say I've ever seen it before (I could be wrong though, ^_^;;) so yeah for me! ^_^ Anyway, this is a fic about Kagome's mother's point of view on this whole Shikon shard thing. Seriously, what kind of a mother would allow her child to go back in time to fight demons with some guy with dog ears? Not any mother that I know. There has to be SOME reason she allows Kagome to go back and face this danger! So this is my fic explaining that. A little Inu/Kag, a little out of the magna's, and a little made up. So please enjoy, review, and be kind, I've only gotten to see 2 eps and get one new magna (12) since my last fic! ^_^;;;  
  
~*~  
  
It all happened so fast.  
  
Kagome's life in the past, that is.  
  
Sometimes, when I think back on it, I really don't know what happened. Everything was normal, until her fifteenth birthday. At first, when she didn't come home that night, I didn't worry. I assumed she had decided to stay over with a friend from school, and forgot to call. 'It's her birthday,' I thought, 'let her have some fun.' But the next day, she still hadn't returned. I called all her friends, and none had seen her, not even at school. That was when I began panicking.  
  
"I told you, she was dragged down the well!" Sota insisted for the 30th time, at least.  
  
"PLEASE, Sota!" I had yelled at him, "Enough of that nonsense!"  
  
"Yes, child, we already checked the well," my father added.  
  
I called the police, our family, anyone who may have had a clue of where Kagome was. Sota continued to insist some sort of monster had dragged her down the ancient well out back, but I assumed it was just his way of coping with his sister not being there. Then, just as suddenly as she had disappeared, she was back. Just like that. And she had been found, of all places, in the well.  
  
"I told you!" Sota cried to me as he and my father came in to tell me the news. When she came into the kitchen, I didn't know what to do. Cry or yell or hug or scold. Kagome just looked at me with tired, tear filled eyes and asked if she could take a bath. Numbly, I nodded. And she walked off in the odd clothes she had been found in. As I watched her leave, I asked quietly, "What happened?"  
  
My father and Sota proceeded to explain to me what Kagome had claimed: She had been dragged into the well by a monster ("Like I told you!" Sota proclaimed) and brought back into Japan's ancient past. (That would explain the clothes.) When there, she met a boy called Inu-Yasha, who had dog ears.  
  
"Could her story be true?" I asked, biting my nails, unsure of what to think. Sota continued to insist that it was, his seeing the monster "proved it". My father, being a man of action, decided to seal the well with the little papers he kept. Sota continued to chatter about the monster, and I didn't know what to say or do. So I decided to fix some oden. Later that night, when we were all about to eat, father chattering about his scrolls, Sota listening, and Kagome bubbly eyed about oden for supper, something burst through the door. Well, I guess 'something' is an unfair term, it was a boy. A boy with claws and dog ears and an odd outfit on. And hair that was way to long, if you ask me.  
  
"Inu. Inu-Yasha?" Kagome asked, oden in her mouth.  
  
I didn't know what to say. Can you blame me?  
  
"You," the dog-boy growled to Kagome, "who told you that you could come trotting home, eh.?!"  
  
Kagome stared at him in disbelief, and I stared at both of them. The whole conversation I can't remember. I was in too much of a shock, partly at Kagome's story being true, partly at this Inu-Yasha himself. Though my father's scrolls being proven worthless scraps of paper is something that I remember, and am still amused by.  
  
After Kagome and Inu-Yasha fought for a moment, the boy had grabbed my daughter and began to pull her out of the room. I had to take action. But for some reason, it just slipped out: "Your ears. are they real?"  
  
I guess, even now, I'm partly angry at myself for not stopping them completely, but a chance to feel those ears was entertaining. The entertainment quickly died away though, when Kagome and Inu-Yasha ran to the well and locked us out. I was so afraid. I could hear bangs and yells and screams and then. nothing.  
  
Only then were we able to open the door. And they were gone.  
  
I worried and fretted for days. I tried to go through the well, like they must have, but all I accomplished was dirtying half my clothes and ruining my best shoes. After days of 'what ifs' and long nights, Kagome finally returned, tired, hungry, and crying for a bath.  
  
After the first time, on her birthday, I was worried. After she told me what had happened while she was over there, I was terrified.  
  
"Kagome, I forbid you to go through the blasted well again!" I had cried, slapping my hand on the table in emphasis.  
  
"But mom, it's my fault that the jewel is destroyed! You always taught us to do what is right, to fix mistakes! You're contradicting yourself!"  
  
"I don't care! I won't let you go down that well and hurt yourself!"  
  
"I won't, Inu-Yasha will protect me."  
  
"I don't trust that boy."  
  
"But he will! He can't use his sword unless I'm around to protect."  
  
"SWORD?!"  
  
"It's perfectly fine, Mom. I promise!"  
  
"Kagome, I-"  
  
"Mom, I am GOING to go back there and help fix the jewel, you can't stop me!"  
  
"And why not, young lady?!"  
  
"Because Inu-Yasha will come through the well and drag me down, if he has to."  
  
I couldn't think of anything to say to that, because she was right. And if she was right about that, perhaps she was right about everything else too.? I still wanted to argue, and make her stay here, but one look in her eyes told me that forcing her was pointless. And so I gave in.  
  
Sometimes, when I watch her come back out of that well, I wonder if that was the right thing to do.  
  
But. when I hear her stories about her friends and adventures, I feel it was.  
  
Still, it don't stop me from having many sleepless nights when she's not here.  
  
Strangely, Kagome's time traveling duties became quiet normal around here, and seeing Inu-Yasha became just as normal. Well, seeing Inu-Yasha became occasional. He and Kagome would fight.  
  
A lot.  
  
I remember, one time while I was cleaning, seeing Kagome stomp up the stairs to the well and jump in. I didn't think much of it at first, because she did this often (though I was wondering why she was going back in time when she had a date with Hojo in a few minutes) when I heard her yell at the bottom of the well: "HEY! I'm going on a DATE! With a GUY!" There was a few moments of silence, then a sigh, and she climbed out of the well and left without noticing me. I couldn't help but smile. "Typical behavior," I had thought, "for one nursing a crush."  
  
Sometimes I wished she would get together with Hojo and forget about Inu- Yasha, just because Hojo was so much nicer, more polite, nearer, sweeter- well, there were a lot of reasons actually. But every time I saw Kagome moping around after she and Inu-Yasha fought, or how she would occasionally blush when I asked about her adventures that day, I always knew it was no good. My daughter had given her heart to a haniyo. That was something to tell the neighbors. I bet I was the first mother in history to ever have this dilemma. Well, maybe not. But one of few.  
  
Of course, Inu-Yasha would still have to feel the same for me to really worry. It was, and is, hard for me to judge how he feels about my daughter. According to Kagome, he's still in love with some priestess named Kikyo, but when ever Inu-Yasha comes to our house, it always seems to me it's not the priestess he's after. How he'll blush occasionally around Kagome, how he'll constantly protect her, even from things he doesn't entirely understand (like the washing machine), and how he'll glance after her, even when he swears he's not, all adds up to a crush in my book. But what do I know? I'm just her mother. But anyway, I think it's rather fun to watch; their love and trust growing and blossoming, right under our roof and through our well.  
  
I guess, in the long run, as long as Kagome's happy with this life, I'll be okay with it too. I won't lie and say I'm all together thrilled with the demons and magic she faces, but she remains safe with Inu-Yasha to protect her, and she always returns from the well with a smile and a pile of dirty laundry. Well, that's not entirely true. Occasionally she's come back with a grimace and a rant about what an idiot Inu-Yasha is. But the pile of dirty laundry always remains. 


End file.
